


Spell & Claw

by Wiccan_fire



Series: Spell & Claw [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alive Allison Argent, Alpha Peter Hale, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, College, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Good Peter Hale, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Needs a Hug, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Sane Peter Hale, Scott is a Good Friend, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan_fire/pseuds/Wiccan_fire
Summary: Heading to his mother’s hometown for college, Stiles Stilinski runs into some unexpected faces and reconnects with some family he hasn’t seen in a long time. While living with a familiar werewolf, Stiles struggles to keep a handle on his attraction and magical powers inherited from his mother.





	1. New Place

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of things about this story.  
> Peter didn’t go back to being evil like he did in canon.  
> Kate Argent was The Benefactor instead of Meredith.  
> The OCs that I used as Stiles’ family in my old family are being used again in this story, but it isn’t in the same AU as Of Witches & Wolves (I accidentally deleted that story, sorry).  
> Allison didn’t die, surviving thanks to Deaton using a ritual that gave her the abilities of an Amazon.  
> This story is set in 2019.  
> Stiles’ personal power is yet to be determined.

It was a partially cloudy day in Beacon Hills, the forecast called for rain; but Stiles didn't care what the weather had in store, he was done with high school. Most of his belongings were packed into. During all the drama with the deadpool, he and Peter grew close.

But neither of them would admit that they had feelings for each other, or acknowledge that they almost kissed. Stiles would never say it out loud, but he was heartbroken when Peter left California, after getting all of his money back after Derek and Allison killed the benefactor (who turned out to be Kate Argent).

At least senior year was free of supernatural threats. Something really great happened a week after Stiles’ eighteenth birthday though, his dad and Melissa McCall announced to everyone that they were getting married. 

Wanting to be able to protect himself and his friends and family, Stiles started studying witchcraft, after learning that magic ran through his mother’s family when he found Claudia’s old journals when he was looking through some mementos to avoid getting homesick when he left for college. 

When the seniors of the Pack graduated high school, Stiles gave himself a three week period to move across the country; he was accepted into a Vermont university in the same town where Claudia grew up and lived, before she met John Stilinski after moving to California.

Two weeks had passed before Stiles even knew it had barely finished preparing for his move. He turned off his laptop when heard Derek’s Camaro and Lydia's Toyota pull up into the driveway.

He left his room and went downstairs to greet his friends. “Hey guys what are you doing here this early?” Stiles asked as he let the group inside his home; Scott had picked up the morning shift at the animal clinic so he wasn’t with the pack.

“Oh you know, we were in the neighborhood and wanted to give you a good send off.” Lydia smiled hugged her favorite geek. “So go change, we're taking you out for a day of fun.” She said turning him around.

Stiles was just about to go back up to his room to get a change of clothes, when a question came to mind. “Has anyone heard from Peter lately?” Stiles’ tone made his question sound like he was just curious, instead of genuinely longing for the eldest living Hale.

Almost all of the pack responded by saying no, except for Cora.

“He emailed me last night, telling me everything was fine, and that he’s back on his feet and has a job as a college professor, and I wished him the best of luck.” Cora said as she flopped down on the couch.

Stiles didn't let it show but he was happy Peter was doing well. It was the rest of the pack that found it hard to believe he was a college professor.

They joked about what college would be crazy enough to hire Peter as a professor while Stiles went upstairs to get ready. Well everyone but Malia, Liam, and Mason; since Malia didn't know her father very well, and Liam and Mason didn't know Peter well either.

Later that day, the pack took Stiles to see ‘Godzilla: King of the Monsters’ after that they went bowling and mini golfing. It was a perfect day. They even got five large stuffed crust pizzas. 

A few days later, Stiles was packing his stuff into his Jeep. Sighing, he looked back at his home, the place where he grew up; one of the places where his memories lived.

“I'm going to miss this place.” Stiles felt himself getting teary eyed as he got into jeep and drove out of Beacon Hills.

The pale teen witch had said his goodbyes hours earlier, and promised to call, text, and Skype every hour until he got to the university; and every other day one once he got settled in.

After a long drive, Stiles reached his first rest stop at a quaint roadside motel and diner, luckily this place wasn’t haunted and squeaky clean. Stiles walked out of the bathroom in a comfortable pair of pajamas drying his hair from the shower he’d taken. He laid down before calling over to the diner ordering a burger and curly fries with a coke. Thankful that the diner did delivery, Stiles decided to rest his eyes. Memories of his time with Peter flooded Stiles’ mind and he couldn’t help but smile.

[Flashback]

_ It was a somber night in Beacon Hills, moonlight poured over the Stilinski household and Stiles winced as he limped into his bedroom with a cut on his lip and on his forehead not noticing Peter sitting by his bookshelf, he let out a soft groan of pain as he pulled off his lacrosse jersey revealing multiple bruises forming along his back. _

_ Peter frowned smelling the blood and seeing the bruises. “What the hell happened to you?” The wolf asked as he approached the teen, ignoring startle he gave the injured boy. _

_ “Peter, what the hell are you doing here?” Stiles spun around too quickly and pain shot up his side and he let out a wail of pain and collapsed onto his bed. “Fuck!” He groaned in pain.  _

_ The former Alpha moved quickly to help Stiles. “Stiles, what happened?” He asked softly as he looked over the young man’s wounds. _

_ “Coach likes to keep us late for practice on Fridays and after we were done an assassin attacked Scott and Kira, I couldn’t let them die so I tackled the bastard down the stairs. He punched me in the mouth and bashed my head on the railing, but at least Allison showed up like the bad ass she is and kicked his ass.” Stiles tried to smile but the cut on his lip made it painful. _

_ Peter nodded. “Alright after we get you all stitched up, you and I are gonna have a little talk about why it’s a bad idea to tackle assassins without a follow up plan.” Peter said with a soft chuckle and told the younger male that he was going to get something to clean up the cuts. _

_ Peter wasn’t gone for long, coming back with a first aid kit and a bowl of hot water and a towel. “Okay I’m gonna take your pain away before I start patching you up.” _

_ Stiles nodded and Peter took the pale teen’s hand, Peter gritted his teeth as he siphoned the pain from Stiles’ body. _

_ “Why are you being nice to me? Stiles asked as flinching as Peter cleaning the blood off of his forehead. _

_ A soft chuckle left the werewolf and he shook his head. “I told you before I like you Stiles.” _

[End Flashback]

Stiles’ eyes shot open when he heard a knock on the door. It was his dinner. The mole dotted teen sighed as he got out of bed and paid for his food. Stiles set up his food at the table next to his laptop. He munched on a curly fry as he signed into Skype and called his dad. “Hey dad.”

“Hey kiddo, how’s the motel?” John asked.

“It’s actually pretty great, not haunted and clean and not sleazy.” Stiles chuckled. John softly shook his head and expressed his displeasure with Stiles driving all the way across the country by himself.

“Dad, I can protect myself and I wanted to take Roscoe with me.” Stiles said before taking a bite out of his burger.

“Well can’t you at least use your magic to get there faster?” John asked and Stiles actually considered it.

“I don’t know.” He admitted with a shrug. “I’m still new to practicing witchcraft, but I’ll try tomorrow.” The young witch assured his father with an amused chuckle. “Dad, I gotta finish my dinner and head to bed if I wanna get on the road at a reasonable time.” John nodded and wished his son a good night before ending the call.

Later that night, moonlight poured through the window of the motel room, just barely kissing the soles of Stiles’ feet as he tossed and turned his sleep. A cold sweat fell over the pale teen as panted and whimpered feeling the empty space next to him. 

“Peter.”The name of the werewolf escaped Stiles’ lips in a soft whisper.

“I’m here sweetheart.” 

Peter’s voice rang in Stiles’ ears, and he opened his eyes to find the older male laying next to him in nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips. Stiles licked his lips as his eyes traveled over Peter’s chiseled torso and he took in the dark chest hair light dusting his pecs and lead down to a happy trail. The bulge in the older male’s sweats didn’t escape Stiles’ field of view either, but he had to snap himself out of the lust filled haze he found himself.

“P-Peter?” He stammered. “What are you doing here? How are you here?” He asked softly looking Peter in his deep blue eyes.

“There’s nothing in this world that could stop me from being with you, not even myself.” Peter’s voice was low and sensual as he leaned in capturing the young witch’s lips in a deep, hungry, kiss.

Stiles moaned softly into the kiss, loving the light tickle of Peter’s stubble as their kiss deepened even further. The older male dragged his tongue across the younger male’s bottom lip seeking entry, which was eagerly granted as he pulled Stiles onto his lap.

Stiles moaned grinding against Peter's bulge; confusion brief flashed over Stiles as he felt a warm wetness pooling between his legs instead of seven inches of hardness, but he ignored it in favor of focusing on the passionate between him and Peter.

A moan escaped Stiles as Peter used his large tongue to explore every square inch of the young man's mouth. “You taste like honey mixed with cinnamon.” Peter spoke with a seductive pur his voice; he smirked knowing just how much pleasure he was giving the witch without even penetrating him. “I'm gonna put a pup in you sweetheart.” He pulled off the boy's shirt. 

“P-please Peter, I'm yours.” Stiles bit back a moan when he felt Peter's tongue trail over his sensitive nipple.

Peter smirked and licked his nipple again. “Say it again.” He said snaking a hand into his lover's bottoms, slipping past his boxers, Peter slowly worked Stiles’ clitoris, reveling in each breathy moan that escaped the beautiful pale boy’s lips.

Stiles moaned softly subtly feeling Peter’s amazing fingers. “I’m yours.” Stiles let out a loud moan, throwing his head back as the werewolf pushed his fingers into Stiles’ tight virgin hole. “Oh fuck!” He whined bucking against Peter’s hands.

**_Ring!Ring!Ring!Ring_ **

Stiles’ eyes snapped open, groaning with annoyance as he reached for his phone to turn off the alarm. “What the hell?” He grumbled with confusion crossing his face feeling wetness between his thighs. Reaching into his underwear, Stiles let out groan when his felt a clitoris. “Well great.” He grumbled getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Eventually Stiles arrived in the Vermont town of Raven Hills; a town that was a lot like Beacon Hills, but it was slightly bigger in size; the town even had its own Nemeton and supernatural community made up of shapeshifters, witches, vampires, fae, hybrids, and druids.

Needing an energy boost, Stiles pulled into the parking lot of the nearest Starbucks, 

Stiles ordered a Caramel Macchiato and a chocolate chip cookie; after paying for his order, Stiles was on his way back to his jeep, when he bumped into none other than Peter Hale, and they were equally surprised and happy to see each other.

But Stiles wanted get something off his chest first.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Peter asked with a pleased smile on his face, only to receive a hard slap to the face. 

“How the hell could you leave and not even so much as leave me a note?!” Stiles exclaimed and glared at Peter.

Peter looked at the young man, rubbing his cheek he sensed something different about Stiles. “I deserved that, and I'm sorry.” Peter’s tone made it clear that he truly sorry. “I shouldn't have left the way I did.” Peter said as Stiles let out a loud sigh as the anger left his body.

“I'm sorry for slapping you, I shouldn't have done that.” Stiles spoke apologetically. Peter accepted the apology, and after Peter got his coffee, they sat and talked.

“So I hear you're a professor now.” Stiles said nonchalantly as he broke off a piece of his cookie and dunked it into his drink. Peter nodded as he took a sip of coffee.

“Yeah I teach a class called ‘Monsters & Myths’, it's a fairly small class and my schedule is very flexible, but it still pays well… in fact I just finished the only summer class I teach, so I'm free to show you around town if you're staying a while.” Peter smirked when he smelled Stiles’ quick flash of excitement.

“I would like that a lot, but now I have to get to my cousin’s place so my family doesn’t worry.” Stiles smiled at Peter and was about to get up when the blue eyed werewolf stopped him.

“Stiles, if you need a place to stay, I have an extra room available in my apartment.” Peter couldn't help the smile that crept it's way onto his face when Stiles started thanking him rapidly. “If you want to go now, I can give you the direction.” Peter offered before finishing the last of his coffee.

“Dude that would be great!” Stiles exclaimed as hugged Peter tightly.

Peter closed his eyes as he inhaled Stiles’ natural scent that was like a mix of honey and cinnamon. He has been longing for that smell for a year. Peter wanted to claim Stiles as his Mate, but he believed that he wasn't good enough for the teen’s heart.

After leaving Starbucks and going to his apartment building, Peter was helping Stiles bring his belongings inside while they talked about what Stiles was doing all the way in Vermont.

“So I'm going to be one of your professors when the school year starts?” Peter asked as they brought in the last of Stiles’ belongings, this box contained the items Deaton gave the teen for his practice and studies of witchcraft.

“Yeah it would seem so. Also there is something I should tell you.” Stiles nervously bit his lip as he and Peter put the last box down.

“What is it?” Peter asked with a raised brow that just made him want to melt. There were two ways that Peter could make Stiles melt like butter; either look at him with a raised brow or with his werewolf eyes.

“So, um, I’m a witch, and witchcraft apparently runs in my mom’s family and Deaton helped me control my powers.” Stiles looked at the werewolf who looked back at him with a shocked expression.

“He taught you how to use magic? When did he do that?” Peter asked as he sat on the bare bed.

“Before and during the first couple of months of my senior year.” Stiles explained as he sat next to Peter. “That won't be a problem will it?” He looked directly at the older man.

“As long as you stay away from dark magicks sacrificial magicks, it won't be a problem.” Peter looked right back at him speaking with a stern yet fond tone.

“Good, because I am staying far away from that stuff.” Stiles answered much to Peter's relief. Forcing himself to get it out of the way, Stiles asked the question that he should have asked when he slapped the eldest living Hale. "Peter why did you leave Beacon Hills?” The young witch was really hoping that his question wasn't too heavy or invasive.

“Honestly, there were too many bad memories there. And again, I am beyond sorry that I didn't tell you or contact you.” Peter's voice radiated honesty, and it brought a soft smile to Stiles’ face. “I'll get some sandwiches made for lunch, you just settled in.” Peter said with a tone indicating that he didn't want to leave Stiles’ side.


	2. Hanging Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this chapter isn't as good as it could be, I dealing with a bad mood.

After getting settled into his new room (with the help of a little magic) and taking a quick shower, Stiles about to set up a Skype call with his dad; then he realized that with the time difference his father was most likely asleep, so he sent a message saying that he made it safely and he got a place to stay with Peter Hale.

Stiles decided to go see what Peter had prepared for lunch. He was delighted when the aroma of tomato soup and grilled cheese hit his nose. “Holy crap that smells friggin’ amazing.” Stiles had a faint blush when Peter gave him a smile, which always happens whenever the werewolf smiles at him. For a brief moment the witch had a flashback to the dream that resulted in his cock being replaced by a pussy.

“It's a Hale family recipe, and since it finally started raining, the meal seemed fitting.” Peter said with a smile and gestured for the brown eyed young man to take a seat as he set the table. “I only have coke left, I hope that won't be a problem.” Peter explained as he poured himself a glass of the cooled beverage.

“Coke would be perfect.” Stiles smiled as Peter poured a glass for him as well. “So how did you get into teaching, I mean you have literally have enough money to last for all of eternity?” The younger male’s tone was on curiosity.

“When I left Beacon Hills, I remembered Talia and Joseph, her husband, talking about moving to Raven Hills, since it's basically a mystical hotbed, and there’s one wolf pack here. So I figured I would get a job that would help the young supernaturals learn about their world.” Peter explained as he dipped some of his sandwich into the soup before taking a bite.

Stiles was surprised that Peter had done something so noble, and he knew Peter wouldn't be cryptic with his lessons, unlike Deaton; Peter had a sly grin when he saw Stiles’ surprised expression.

A loud boom of thunder snapped Stiles out of his thoughts and he looked the blue eyed Hale in the eye. “Peter, that's actually a really great thing you’re doing.” Stiles commended as he ate some of his food as well; it was as if his taste buds exploded in a blast from the delicious recipe of the Hale’s tomato soup. “Holy crap that's delicious!” Stiles exclaimed and Peter just smirked.

“Sometimes I wish Deaton wasn't so cryptic with his lessons, I only barely managed to learn telekinesis, elemental control, and spell casting before I got fed up with his cryptic tactics.” Stiles sighed when he remembered his train of thought.

“I still don't understand how you or your friends put up with his crypticness.” Peter smiled with a soft chuckle before eating a little bit more. “I don't even know how Talia did it.” Peter chuckled and took a sip of his coke.

“Your sister must have been a saint.” Stiles smiled wholeheartedly and Peter went quiet for a moment.

“Talia could do no wrong.” Picking up on the shift in Peter’s mood, Stiles quickly changed the subject, and talked about the class with Peter being the professor and the university for a little bit, then they talked about about Stiles relatives in town.

“My mom’s siblings would visit every holiday and every birthday when Scott and I were younger, my aunt Jenna and her husband would also bring their kids, so I always had a good relationship with them, it helped that Scott got along with them too."” Stiles said.

Peter gave a subtle nod. “Do you still keep in contact with them?It’s good you have a good relationship with your family” Peterinquired spoke with a low voice as he cleaned the dishes. 

Sensing there was something Peter was keeping to himself, Stiles eyed him curiously replying with a simple “Yeah.”. Stiles’ phone chimed with a text. Upon checking, Stiles saw it was a text from his dad telling him to call as soon as possible. And that's what the young witch did.

“Hey dad, I got your text. I hope you haven't broken your diet.” Stiles said while Peter remained silent and finished the dishes.

John’s chuckle could be heard over. “No Stiles I haven't broken your torture program.” John said with an amused tone.

“Good… so how are things since I left?” Stiles asked as he kept stealing glances at Peter whom moved over to a bookshelf.

“Things are still pretty calm here bud, and Mel wanted to make sure you remember to transfer your prescriptions to the local pharmacy.” John's words caused an eavesdropping Peter to raise his brow in curiosity.

“Yeah I plan on doing that tomorrow, oh and tell the guys I miss them already.” Stiles’ got up to walk around as he got tired of sitting.

“I'll tell them, but I'm glad you got there safe and have a place to stay… now if Peter is around I want to talk to him.” John said and Stiles handed the phone to the werewolf.

“Hello Sheriff, how can I help you today?” Peter asked as he got comfortable on the couch.

John cut right to the point. “Hale, I want to watch out for my boy and please keep him safe.” John said calmly.

“Sheriff, I give you my word, I will do my best to protect him.” Peter smiled at Stiles causing him to blush a bright shade of red.

“Good now give him the phone back.” John said.

Stiles and his John talked for a good while about Stiles going to the university and spending time with his uncle and cousin, and John pleading with his son to stay out of trouble. They finally said they would talk soon and said bye for now. By the time Stiles was off the phone, the rain had stopped.

“Stiles, before I forget, Here is your new parking permit and your keys to the apartment.” Peter chuckled when he saw Stiles jump and let out a startled yelp.

“Holy crap! Peter, please don't do that!” Stiles exclaimed having not heard Peter come up behind him. Looking at the keys and parking permit a raised brow, Stiles asked how Peter got them without leaving the apartment.

“I was about to start looking for a roommate, because this place is too big for just one person, so I got the keys and permit in advance, plus I own the building.” Peter smiled when he saw how wide Stiles’ honey brown eyes had filled with surprise.

“You own the building?” Stiles asked as he processed what Peter had told him.

“Yes, but we should go to the DMV to get your license plates and driver’s license transferred to here… it can be another stop on our tour.” Peter smiled and grabbed an umbrella. “I can even order your favorite pizza as well as curly fries.” Peter smiled when Stiles eagerly agreed.

“Deal.” Stiles quickly zipped up his red hoodie, and the pair left the for the tour that Peter had planned.

They walked for their tour, and Stiles was glad he chose to wear a comfortable pair of shoes.

The small Vermont town of Raven Hills was a picturesque town a few joggers followed their routes while local business owners closed their doors and windows preparing for another thunderstorm, and some of the town’s residents hurried into the bigger stores like Target and Walmart ot into one of the three movie theaters. Raven Hills was a closely-knit place where people knew each other, having spent their lives sharing time and space just as the houses, apartment buildings, and few mansions that dotted the hillsides.

As Stiles and Peter were two blocks away from the apartment, it started raining again.

Stiles quickly put on his hood, and Peter opened the umbrella, and ran to the apartment. Peter ran slow so Stiles could keep up with him.

“Well that sucked.” Stiles laughed as they got inside the lobby of the building, both men were soaking wet because of how hard it was raining; Stiles was shivering.

“Come on, let's get out of these wet clothes and dry ourselves, and I'll order the pizza and curly fries.” Peter said with a charming smile.

“That's the best plan I heard in a long while.” Stiles grinned as he and Peter got on the elevator, and the werewolf pressed the button for the top floor. “So the town seems pretty great so far… by the way, Malia really wanted to get to know you.” Stiles told Peter who was very shocked.

“She did?” Peter voice was filled with his surprise as he looked at the young witch. “You and your friends did tell her that I killed people right?” Peter asked.

“Yes, we told her that you avenged your family.” Stiles clarified and Peter sighed.

“I would love to get to know my daughter.” Peter said as Stiles sneezed softly, luckily they reached the top floor, and they quickly walked down the hall to Peter's apartment.

“I'll set up a Skype call tomorrow.” Stiles sneezed again, and Peter quickly got him inside the apartment and went to get some towels, and Stiles locked the door.

“Here you go.” Peter had an easy smile when he returned with the towels. He was using one of them to dry his wet hair.

Stiles bit his lip, trying to stay calm as he felt the wetness from his pussy.  _ “Oh my god, he is so freakin’ hot with that wet shirt clinging to his muscles, I would love to lick the water right off of his… no don't think like that you idiot, he can smell your arousal. Fuck he can smell your vag! Quick think about something boring. Math. Science. Paying taxes.” _ Stiles forced himself to run to his new bedroom to dry off and get changed, leaving Peter at the door.

The blue eyed werewolf, smirked to himself and cocked a brow as he looked after the teen. “Well isn’t this interesting?” He uttered to himself heading toward his own room.

A little while later after they both dried off and changed into comfortable pajamas, Peter was wearing a grey hood and pale blue pajama pants, and Stiles was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and Batman pajama pants; Peter ordered a large hand tossed pepperoni and sausage pizza and curly fries.

“Alright the food will be here in about 45 minutes, so what would you like to do until then?” Peter asked as he sat next to Stiles on the couch. “We could watch a movie or we can just talk.” Peter said and the brown eyed young man looked up from his phone, he was in a group chat with his friends.

“What do you wanna talk about?” Stiles asked as he put his phone down.

_ “The delicious smelling cunt between your legs.”  _ Peter thought to himself.“I'm curious what is your prescription is, yes I was listening.” Peter rolled his eyes when Stiles tried to looked offended.

“I have A.D.H.D., anxiety disorder, and nocturnal panic attacks, so I take medicine to treat them.” Stiles admitted as he looked away Peter, not wanting to see the look of pity that he always got when he told people about why he had to take his meds.

“How long have you had to take your prescription?” Peter asked as he turned so he was facing the younger male.

“Um, since my mom died, well I was diagnosed a week before she died, but yeah I've been taking my meds since then.” Stiles shrugged sadly.

“Stiles, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to.” Peter placed a sympathetic hand on Stiles’ knee. He felt his wolf jumping with joy just touching the boy.

“It's okay, I've made my peace with it a long time.” Stiles said still avoiding eye contact with the werewolf.

“Stiles, look at me.” Peter’s tone was enough to get Stiles to look at him; the young witch’s eyes were shining with the tears he was fighting.

Talking about his problems has always been hard for Stiles, because people who weren’t his dad or the McCalls, either treated him like he was so fragile that he’d break at any moment; or they would bully and make fun of him.

“I understand if you don't want to be around me, it's how most people feel after I tell them about my problems.” Stiles said sadly.

“Stiles, listen to me, I’m not going anywhere, I promised your father that I would keep you safe, and I intend to keep that promise.” Peter’s tone and words made Stiles want to cry tears of joy. Peter wrapped Stiles in a warm hug and the teen cried tears of joy until he fell asleep.

Peter let Stiles curl up on the couch, and he went and got a blanket for the napping teen. Peter wanted to stay holding Stiles, but he knew that the witch would prefer waking up in a nice and cozy blanket.

He couldn’t explain it; ever since meeting Stiles that night in the hospital, he felt this urge to be around the boy… to hold him, to scent him, to claim him. Peter shook his head, yes, he wanted to be with the younger man, but Stiles deserved someone better than a damaged werewolf with a history of murder and manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, suggestions, predictions? Don't worry things will get more magical and action packed soon.


	3. Bad News

I have bad news guys, when writing chapter 3 on my old phone I accidentally deleted what I had so, until I get to my laptop chapter 3 will be a little late because I might have to rewrite the entire chapter.

To tide you guys over here are some things you guys can look forward to.

Stiles and Peter bond more. Peter and Malia get to know each other a little bit over a Skype call. Peter goes with Stiles to meet his family and is in for a pleasant surprise. Derek and Scott comes by for a visit (Deaton did the druid version of a locator spell). Stiles has to explain why he has vagina now. Stiles gets a great offer.

Hopefully the chapter will be ready sooner than later.


	4. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote this chapter from scratch and without an outline, so I'm sorry if it's not up to par.

After the food arrived, Peter gently nudged Stiles awake. “Come on Stiles, I know you're hungry, we haven't eaten since noon.” Peter was right, they had lunch at 12:00pm and spending walking around the whole town, the pair didn't make it back until 8:40pm; Stiles sat up with a loud yawn as the soft cotton blanket fell on his lap.

Stiles looked at Peter and blushed with embarrassment. “I'm sorry, I turned into a blubbering mess on you… you just made me a little too happy.” The whiskey eyed young man, blushed even brighter when Peter smiled at him.

“It's alright Stiles, I don't mind.” Peter let out a soft laugh before getting up to go get plates for their food and cups for the root beer he had added to the order. “Hey, why don't you pick out something to watch on Netflix, any genre you want!” Peter called from the kitchen.

When Peter returned and Stiles settled for ‘Mulan’. They finished dinner and cleaned up, halfway through the movie. “Damn that was good.” Stiles let out a satisfied sigh before turning to Peter who was munching on his fifth slice of pizza, the boy couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips. “It never ceases to amaze me how much you shifters can eat without gaining weight.”

Peter smirked locking eyes with Stiles, and licked a bit of excess sauce off his lip. He raised a brow smelling Stiles’ arousal spike. “Well it does pay to be physically superior.” Peter said, he had a soft grin when Stiles rolled his eyes feigning annoyance.

“Sure, if you say so but I’m perfectly happy being a witch.” Stiles said waving his hand over their glasses and the drinks refilled themselves. He couldn’t help the sense of joy he felt when the werewolf complimented the small display of magic.

“Very impressive, I can only imagine what you can do when you gain access to all of your magic.” Peter said honestly and took a sip of his drink.

Stiles looked at him with a curious look. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Peter gave a soft chuckle. “Well Stiles, as a witch your magic grants you more powers than just what you’ve discovered so far. I’ll even help you learn more about witchcraft, I’ll even take to my private library.”

“Really?” He asked surprised.   


Peter smiled and placed a gentle on Stiles’ cheek. “Sweetheart, you are too incredible to be limited by a druid who likes to play the cryptic wiseman.”

The teen’s eyes widen and a subtle shade of blush crept onto his cheeks and he thanked the werewolf.

The pair sat and talked until it was almost midnight, they felt so comfortable with each other that they fell asleep snuggling on the couch Peter’s strong arms wrapped around the teen holding him close and protectively. Stiles took his meds earlier so it was a peaceful night of sleep.

The next morning after breakfast and getting cleaned up, Stiles and Peter went to the closest Walgreens to get Stiles’ prescription transferred from California to Vermont; Stiles was sitting impatiently waiting for one of the pharmacists to call his name while Peter was browsing around the store. He was rapidly tapping his blue Converse clad foot on the aluminum peg of the chair. 

Stiles couldn't help but think about this morning and waking up in Peter’s arms, and it brought a smile to his face.

“Mr. Stilinski.” The pharmacist’s voice snapped Stiles out of his thoughts, and he walked up to the counter. “Good morning Mr. Stilinski, how can I help you today?” The middle-aged man asked with a polite smile.

“Good morning.” Stiles spoke politely as possible. “I need a prescription for Adderall and Anxiolytic, transferred from Beacon Country, California.” Stiles then proceeded to give the pharmacist the rest of the information needed for the transfer.

After the transfer was completed, Stiles found Peter at the front counter buying a boat load of candy and some sodas and juices. “Sugar craving, Wolfie?” Stiles asked with a soft chuckle.

Peter tried to fight the urge to smile, but it was a losing battle and the werewolf looked at Stiles with a smile full of fondness. “What can I say, a guy’s gotta have his sweets.” Peter said with a sly wiggle of his eyebrows, causing Stiles to blush brightly. Peter paid for the candy, then he and Stiles left the Walgreens.

“Malia said I could set up the Skype call whenever we get home.” Stiles said once they were safely in the Jeep, and he started driving, going to their next location, his cousin’s house.

“That's great!” Peter exclaimed as he opened a packet of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups, taking out both cups. “Open wide.” The werewolf’s tone was purposely seductive. 

Stiles was so stunned that he opened his mouth to say something, but when he did, Peter put one of the peanut butter in the young man’s mouth, chuckling with amusement knowing that he could make Stiles so flustered.

Stiles waited until they were at a red light, to look at Peter who was still laughing.

“What's so funny?”

Peter pulled himself together enough to answer the witch. “Well Stiles, I just find it funny how flustered you got over a simple gesture.” He said with a shrug.

Stiles looked at him incredulously and sighed. “Whatever.” He rolled his eyes.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the Grayfield household. Stiles and Peter arrived at Stiles cousin and uncle's house. "So are you ready to meet my family?" Stiles asked with a nervously shy tone.

"Why so nervous?" Peter asked as they got out of the jeep.

"Because you are about to meet two people who have embarrassing stories to tell about me," Stiles admitted begrudgingly as they walked onto the porch; it was then the blue eyed werewolf picked up on a familiar scent, but he didn't think too much of it.

"Are you worried about them embarrassing you in front of me?" Peter asked and Stiles blushed a low shade of red. "You are, aren't you?" Peter asked with a smirk and Stiles blushed even more.

Instead of answering Peter's question, Stiles knocked on the door, he raised a brow as he sensed an extreme amount of power and a petite teenage girl answered the door.

"Stiles!" Hayley exclaimed excitedly as she and Stiles hugged each other happily.

“Hayley!” Stiles exclaimed, joy clear in his voice forgetting the power he felt..

Hayley was a very pretty and petite seventeen year old girl with an oval shaped face, a small button nose, slightly wavy dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders, sea green eyes, and rosy-fair skin.

While the cousins hugged each other, Peter cleared his throat and got their attention. "Oh Hays, this is Peter Hale," Stiles said as he and Hayley let go of each other. "Peter, this is my favorite cousin, Hayley Grayfield."

Peter and Hayley shook each others' hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Peter was amazed by the extreme amount of power he sensed radiating from Hayley.  _ “Incredible.” _ The werewolf thought to himself, taking note of the vast difference in power between the cousins. Stiles felt very powerful but not as powerful as Hayley.

As Hayley shook Peter's hand, her power of clairvoyance was triggered and she saw everything that happened in Beacon Hills. Hayley’s eyes widened as she took in the information she just received. “Holy shit, you’ve been through hell.”

"Uh Peter, Hayley here has psychic powers, but I thought she said she could control them," Stiles said as he mockingly glared at his cousin.

"For the most part I can, but if there is a lot of psychic energy, I get a vision," Hayley said as she gestured for them to follow her inside.

"Hayley, who was at the door?" Adam Grayson asked as he walked into the room. Adam was an attractive and athletic thirty-four year old man with a square jawline, a medium sized nose, short auburn red hair, ocean blue eyes, and pale skin.

Stiles and his uncle exchanged pleasantries and he introduced him to his friend Peter Hale. Everyone moved to the living room as they got acquainted with one another.   
  
“So, Peter I was under the impression that the Hale’s territory was in California.” Adam said as he brought out a tray that held a pitcher of peach juice and bowls of fruit.

Peter nodded and sat comfortably next to Stiles. “It is but I left it because there was too much bad history there.” Peter explained and noticed the scent of sadness that came from Stiles; the boy must have thought about his when he was possessed by the Nogitsune. Peter placed a gentle hand on Stiles’ leg.

“I see.” The redhead said pouring drinks for everyone.

Hayley's power of empathy allowed her to sense the romantic feelings that Peter felt for Stiles, and the romantic feelings Stiles was felt for Peter. “Is it true that the supernatural community in your hometown is mostly shifters and like two druids?”

Both Stiles and Peter nodded.

Adam looked intrigued as he ate a strawberry. 

The group spent the morning the morning talking and Stiles and Peter were filled in on the threats that Hayley and her friends fought over the past two years. Starting with the warlock (a witch who betrayed his/her cover) who ate demon flesh and wanted to make Hayley his Queen. Hayley told Stiles and Peter about the fight against an evil witch queen and her coven who wanted to use the town’s Nemeton to make themselves the most powerful coven of dark magic. 

“Well I guess being a fighter runs in the family.” Stiles teased with a soft chuckle, Peter chuckled but made a mental note to work with Stiles on the “being a fighter” part until he got his magic fully under control.

Hayley smiled at her cousin. “So Peter, has Stiles cooked for you yet?” She inquired.

“I haven’t, is he a good chef?” The blue eyed werewolf asked with an intrigued smirk on his face looking from Hayley to Stiles.   
  
“Oh, he's a very good, he even had uncle Adam teach him how to cook every time we’d come to visit.” Hayley said nonchalantly. 

Stiles rolled his eyes not even needing magic to know what Peter was going to say. “I’ll make you dinner tonight.”

It was late afternoon by the time Stiles and Peter made it back to the apartment. After leaving his relatives’ house, Stiles decided that he’d make a lasagna and toasted garlic bread with a Cobb salad. So Peter decided to just get enough groceries to last for at least two months before finally came back to the apartment.

“So did Alan teach you that little time spell you did at the grocery store?” Peter asked as he put away the frozens.

“I made it up… I used the same spell during graduation.” Stiles rolled his eyes when he saw the disapproving look that Peter was giving him. “Don't give that look, you know how incredibly boring graduation is, I did everyone a favor.” Stiles defended as he plopped down on the couch.

“So what other spells have you crafted?” Peter looked at him with a smirk on his face, trying to get Stiles to admit to the delicious cunt he smelled on Stiles while putting away the rest of the groceries.

“I-I made up a spell that would allow me to teleport Roscoe to town, but that took a lot out of me and that’s what lead to us running into each.” Stiles answered before quickly going to get his laptop. “Alright Wolfie, I'm going to set up the Skype call with Malia… are you ready for this?” Stiles asked as he connected to Skype, and Peter moved faster necessary to get to the couch. The call began soon after that and Malia appeared on the screen.

“Hey guys, how are you doing?” Malia asked with a smile; she was happy to see Stiles and Peter.

“We're both good, and tell my dad that I have everything taken care of… anyway, I'll let you two get to know each other, I'm going to get started on dinner.” Stiles quickly retreated to his kitchen.

“Still a bit of a spaz huh?” Malia asked with a fond smile.

“You grow to love it, I did.” Peter had a smile that matched his daughter's. The family resemblance between them was very noticeable, but instead of green or blue eyes like the Hales, Malia had brown eyes like her biological mother.

“So you love Stiles?” Malia asked with a curious brow raised.

“Yes Malia, I love Stiles.” Peter confirmed fighting off a big smile; in the kitchen Stiles was blushing and wet hearing the wolf’s words.

Peter and Malia talked for about two hours; Peter explained why he never knew about his daughter, and that he didn't even remember her mother's name. Malia explained that she knew her mother tried to kill her when she was a kid. That information horrified Peter, even when he was insane, he wouldn't have purposely tried to harm to his own family. They eventually got back on to lighter subject matter, and discussed Peter's life prior to the Hale fire.

Peter revealed some very interesting information about himself, he collected both Marvel and DC Comics; he was a huge film buff; he had a 4.0 GPA, and three bachelor degrees in art, history, and language; not too mention both Stiles and Malia were surprised he.

They talked about Malia’s interests and hobbies; Malia had always loved mechanics, she always helped her adoptive father Henry Tate when he was working on vehicles; she recently discovered a talent for ice skating and bowling.

By the time Peter and Malia ended their Skype call, it was dark out. Peter joined Stiles in the kitchen and watched the boy telekinetically pulled the lasagna from the oven.

Peter moaned lowly inhaling the scent of the food. “That smells amazing.” He complimented.

“Thank you Wolfie.” Stiles smiled getting the garlic bread from the oven.

“So when exactly did I get a new nickname?” The older man asked as he went to help Stiles.

“This morning, I woke up and saw you were all had apparently shifted while you were asleep… do you always do that?”

“Only when I'm having an intense dream.” Peter explained. “So what can I do to help?” Peter’s question was answered by Stiles leading him to one of the chairs.

“You, Mr. Hale can get the salad dressing and mix the salad.” Stiles looked at Peter, with a smirk, before going back to cooking. Peter couldn't take his eyes off of the young witch; all of the aromas were driving Peter's wolf wild and he wanted nothing more than to claim Stiles.

Stiles felt the werewolf watching him, and he felt himself getting wet again. Peter Hale was one of the few things Stiles could focus on without getting too distracted and he constantly found himself thing back to the dream that resulted in him waking up with a vagina (he was really hoping he wouldn’t get a period cycle).

Stiles saw Peter as more than a former lunatic and murderer, he saw him as a man who would do anything for the ones he loved; He was a man with scars that were very much like his own. Peter was damaged by the murder of nearly his entire family, being driven to insanity after being in a coma for six years, and having been killed once. Stiles was damaged by seeing his mother getting worse and dying while he was the only person in the room with her, which started his anxiety disorder, then he was possessed by the Nogitsune and trapped in his own mind and forced to watch as his body committed horrible things. Which intensified his panic attacks and nightmares (he was glad the doctor increased the dosage for his meds).

While they ate dinner, the pair talked about what they looked for in a romantic partner.

The former Alpha revealed what he wanted in a Mate; he wanted someone who would challenge him, keep him on his toes and be an equal, someone who could make him happy, someone who he had common interests with.   
  
These were pretty similar to what Stiles wanted in a partner, but Stiles also wanted someone who he could be a geek around, someone to joke with, and most of all someone who could keep him focused for longer than ten seconds.

Peter finished his lasagna and let out a satisfied groan sitting back in his chair. “That was fantastic Stiles.” He complimented and scooted closer to Stiles.

“Thanks.” He let out a cute little yawn.   
  
The werewolf raised a brow. “Sleepy?” Stiles nodded at Peter’s question. “When do you need to take meds?” He asked softly getting up from the table.   
  
“I took ‘em before dinner.” Stiles said yawning again. “So this is kind of awkward but can you check on me in two hours? Just to make sure the medicine has kicked in.” He didn’t look Peter in the eye as a bright shade of red spread over his cheeks.

The werewolf knelt next to the pale teen. “Stiles, I can do that for as long as you want me to.” He spoke with a low and gentle tone in his voice. Stiles turned quickly and placed a soft kiss on the older male’s lips.

“Thank you Peter.” He said in a gentle whisper.

That kiss, a simple gesture of thanks, brought a smile to Peter’s face and he could feel his wolf jumping with joy watching the boy walk toward the bedrooms.

Later that night with the moon high in the sky and Stiles asleep in his bed when the door opened and a wolf with blackish brown fur and glowing blue eyes trotted into the bedroom, hopping on the bed the wolf sniffed and nuzzled the sleeping boy. As soon as the wolf laid down, Stiles rolled over cuddling the beast with the soft fur.

The next morning Stiles’s eyes shot open hearing the sound of someone banging on the front door of the apartment and he found himself holding onto a stark naked Peter Hale who groaned waking as well. Stiles bit his lip finding himself getting wet while taking in the wolfman’s naked form.

Peter’s nose twitched detecting that Stiles’s pussy was wet. “We’ll take care of that later sweetheart, but can you get the door while I go get some clothes on.” Peter got up leaving Stiles fumbling with his word. With a frustrated sigh, Stiles made his way to the front door.

His eyes became the size of saucers when he saw Scott and Derek standing there. “Oh my gods, what are you guys doing here?” He asked hugging them.

“We missed you so I asked Deaton to do a locating spell to find you.” Scott said not noticing the scent of slick or the scent of Peter until Derek started sniffing the witch,

“Stiles, invite them in, I’m sure they didn’t come all this way to stand in a hallway.” A now dressed Peter called out as he headed into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

A short while later after everyone was sitting down drinking a cup of Colombian coffee, Scott was the first one to speak. “Stiles, what’s going on here? I get why you smell like Peter, you’re living together-” He was cut off by Derek.

“Why do you smell my like a woman?” Derek asked with his usual bluntness. Peter looked at Stiles with a smirk on his face knowing there would be a good story to this tale.

Stiles gulped down his coffee and forced himself to get out the words. “So um, while I was driving here, I stopped as some roadside motels and the first one I stopped at was fairly normal and not haunted and everything, anyway so I had this really vivid dream that…” Stiles was fairly certain the embarrassment was going to kill after what he was about to reveal. “...that Peter was in bed with me and we started making out pretty intensely. Some heavy petting was involved, but I didn’t feel hard, I felt wet.” He left out the talk of pregnancy. “Long story short I might have done some type of spell in my during a wet dream and woke up with girl parts.”

Stiles was as red as a tomato by the time he finished talking and he was avoiding looking anyone in the eye, far too embarrassed.

“Well Stiles, I’m incredibly flattered.” Peter smirked at the witch.

“Stiles, do you have feelings for my uncle?” Derek asked with a shocked tone in his voice, Scott was too stunned to say anything.

“You can’t judge Sourwolf, so save it.” He said sharply before turning to Peter. “But yes, I have feelings for you Peter.” He said shyly.

Peter grinned and leaned in capturing Stiles in a deep passionate kiss, stroking his cheek. “Mine.” The wolf growled lustfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts and any suggestions or predictions. the action and magic is gonna pick in a few chapters. If you guys notice any spelling or continuity (in this fic) errors please let me know and I'll fix 'em.


	5. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this on very little sleep, but I hope you guys enjoy, things get REALLY steamy in this chapter.

Peter grinned and leaned in capturing Stiles in a deep passionate kiss, stroking his cheek. “Mine.” The wolf growled lustfully.

Hearing such a simple word that carried so much weight was like a star exploded in Stiles’ heart and he wanted nothing more than to let Peter strip him naked and fuck him right there on the couch. Their kiss was full of fire, want, and need; their tongues danced the tango, Peter’s hand slowly slid up Stiles’ boxer getting dangerously close to Stiles’ soaking wet cunt.

“Please stop!” Scott and Derek exclaimed in unison, shock written all over their faces.

Stiles and Peter pulled apart; the young witch was blushing heavily with embarrassment, his lips as swollen as the eldest werewolf who was smirking, clearly proud of how wet he made Stiles. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself any longer.” Peter said sipping his coffee. 

Stiles groaned with embarrassment, he was getting redder and redder by the second feeling his friends eyes on him and knowing Peter had a self satisfied smirk on his face.  _ “Some god or goddess is getting a real kick out of this entire situation.”  _ Stiles thought glumly.

“Stiles, is this really what you want?” Scott asked his best friend, no, his brother.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked forcing himself to finally make eye contact with Scott and Derek.   


Scott gave Stiles a look that said “You know what I mean”.

“Honestly, yes, I want a relationship with Peter.” The moled teen admitted to everyone, fighting the urge he felt to take Peter's hand in his own.

Derek finally spoke up. “Peter, if you hurt him, you’re gonna be in for a world of hurt.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I know I know, you’ll rip my throat with your teeth.” He said nonchalantly.

Scott chuckled and shook his head. “Not him, not me. You’ll have to deal with his father.”

“Well rest assured, I’d never do anything to hurt Stiles.” Peter said honestly and smiled at the young witch. “I like him too much.”

Smiling, Stiles found the courage to hold Peter's hand. “Please don't be upset Scotty, I really want this.”

“Dude, I could never be upset if you truly believe you're going to be happy. A little shocked that's it's with Peter Hale, but never upset.” Scott admitted.

“I would worry but I'm sure Stiles is powerful enough to knock some sense into you if you go off the deep end again.” Derek said giving his uncle something so incredibly rare, he gave him a smile.

Peter felt his heart warm seeing his nephew smiling, he hadn't seen that smile in such a long it made him beyond happy that both him and his nephew were finally getting back in a good place both emotionally and in life.

For the rest of Scott and Derek’s visit, the group talked about Scott getting into UC Berkeley, Derek buying back the Hale property and plans to rebuild the house. Scott mentioned that he and Derek were staying at the inn in the middle of town, which made Stiles happy that his friends were gonna be around for the weekend. The group made plans to meet for dinner at the bar & grill owned by Stiles’ uncle.

After breakfast, Scott and Derek left to go get settled in there room at the inn and Stiles was in the kitchen washing the dishes while singing along to a Gabbie Hanna song on YouTube.

Peter came up behind the boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. “So boyfriends?” He asked in between kisses.

“Boyfriends.” Stiles said fighting the urge to grind on the werewolf’s impressive bulge. “And you’re really okay with the whole guy with a magic pussy?” He asked forcing back a moan with the older male started sucking on the nape of his neck, he found himself getting wet again.

“Do you want to find out just how “okay” I am with it?” Peter smirked slipping his hand into the pale teen’s underwear and slowly rubbing his clit.

A soft moan escaped from Stiles’ lips as he pressed back against the werewolf, melting into his touch. He closed his eyes moaning letting himself be lost to the pleasure as Peter continued suckling on the nape of his neck and rubbing his clit.

Peter pressed his hardening cock against Stiles’ perky little bubble butt, growling lowly with arousal and rubbing his boyfriend’s clit a little faster, and a little faster, and a little faster until a loud cry of passion was ripped from Stiles and the boy’s legs wobbled. Carrying Stiles off to his bedroom.

Former Alpha laid the witch on the incredibly soft king sized bed, capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss; sliding his hand under Stiles’ shirt, he slowly traced his thumb over Stiles’ sensitive nipple as they continued to kiss with such a passionate heat the scented candles on the dresser ignited.

Breaking apart for air, Peter and Stiles removed their shirts. The werewolf’s glowed inhumanly blue as he took in the teen’s beautiful pale skin dotted with moles that were scattered across his body. He growled even more turned on as he placed a placing a trail of kisses from Stiles’ neck and down his chest, stopping to swirl his tongue over his nipples until they were practically hard enough to cut glass.

Stiles gasped loudly getting more and more turned on. He bit his lip when Peter made his way down to his hip and kissed the mole there before tugging off Stiles’s boxers. 

“Don’t worry baby, daddy’s gonna take good care of this pretty pink pussy.” Peter’s voice was low and sensual, his throbbing cock stood at attention as he leaned into his personal space pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s smooth sex.

“Ah.” Stiles moaned

Peter moaned at the flavor of Stiles' heat. He placed his mouth against the slick pussy mound. Nearly picking Stiles up by it, his hands on the boy's hips. A smirk pulling at his lips hearing the oh so delightful sounds of pleasure he was causing the boy to make.

“Please... Peter?” He asked softly, a blush painting his cheeks. His fingers digging into the sheets as Peter took mercy on him .

His tongue grazed between the tight folds. Marveling how smooth Stiles' sex was. He groaned as he tasted how aroused Stiles was becoming. How wet his folds were with each lick and swipe of his tongue. His eyes glowed brightly in the dim light of the candle lit room. Watching Stiles' face as he used his fingers to spread his lips apart. "You taste heavenly Stiles.” He kissed one of Stiles’ thighs.

Working his tongue like da Vinci with a paint brush, Peter took absolute delight when Stiles let out a loud moan and tugged on his hair because he flicked a particular way.

Stiles’s eyes flew open and he let out a loud scream of ecstasy when he felt Peter’s index and middle fingers sliding and out of virgin cunt. “Holy fuck!” He exclaimed with pleasure when Peter pressed against his g-spot. Throwing his hand down, he telekinetically blasted off the werewolf’s sweatpants freeing his throbbing hard on.

“Eager boy.” Peter said with a cocky grin and twisting his fingers just a little drawing out another loud moan from the pale witch. “Sweetheart are you ready for something bigger?” He asked kissing up his body and aligning his foot long member with Stiles’ hole. 

The witch nodded quickly. “Yes daddy.” Both men let out an audible moan when Peter finally slide his cock into tight, hot, wetness. The werewolf slowly sank in until he was completely buried in the boy’s inviting cunt.

Peter didn’t move yet knowing Stiles would need a little time to adjust to the size of his manhood. He captured his boyfriend’s lip in a deep sensual kiss letting Stiles get a taste of his own wetness. 

The two reveled in each other’s warmth as the kiss continued; with their hands caressing and exploring each other’s bodies and being locked at the lips, Peter didn’t need words to know Stiles was ready. His thrusts started off slow and gentle, he was taking great care to make sure  **_his_ ** Stiles was getting the most pleasure possible. 

He groaned lowly against Stiles’s lips, gripping the sheets as he thrust in and out of the boy’s wet little pussy. A low, aroused growl rumbled from within Peter as he picked up his pace a little; the werewolf and witch moans and groans of bliss were in perfect sync.

Peter was in pure and utter bliss with the way Stiles’ silky soft walls gripped his hard member as he pounded into him with a controlled power to his movements, he and his wolf enjoying how hot they made their mate.

Stiles arched his back and eyes rolled into the back of his head as his moans grew louder and louder every time Peter bumped into his g-spot. “Oh Alpha!” Stiles exclaimed before he could stop himself. He coated Peter’s cock with even more slick, shivering slightly when he felt Peter’s fangs grave over the nape of his neck.

Peter rolled his hips pounding into Stiles’s cunt cause the headboard to bang gently against the wall. Reaching between them, Peter used his thumb to rub circles the boy’s clit. “My tight little witch.” He purred into his boyfriend’s ear.

“P-Peter I-I’m getting close.” Stiles moaned rocking his hips to match the rhythm of his boyfriend’s thrusts; his whiskey eyes widened upon feeling his hole being stretched and Peter’s cock thickening inside of him. “Oh my god!” He screamed with a surprising wave of ecstasy washing over him.

Peter smirked seeing how good he was making Stiles feel. “I’m gonna knot you beautiful, I want you cum on your Alpha’s knot.” Peter increased the speed of his thrusting and rubbing, stimulating his young lover’s clitoris and g-spot simultaneously.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!!1” Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs squirting his virgin pussy juices all over Peter’s foot long cock. His screams of pleasure intensified when he felt the knot reach full mass.

Peter let out a loud howl as his orgasm hit him like a semi truck and he buried his fangs in the nape of Stiles’s neck, pumping him full of his hot and potent seed.

The couple laid there panting heavily, tied together waiting for Peter’s knot to go down. “That, that was amazing.” Stiles had a soft grin on his face kissing Peter’s chin. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt that good in my life.” He said.

“Oh sweetheart, flattery will get you everywhere.” The werewolf chuckled kissing the tip of Stiles’ nose; he couldn’t believe how fast they had progressed with each other, not only had they decided to be a couple, but they made love and he marked Stiles with his bite, all in the same morning.

“You know, this is really nice. You’re all strong and warm.” Stiles’s voice was soft and content as he looked into Peter’s blue eyes, he stroked his cheek. He bit back a moan when Peter’s knot went down, allowing the wolf to pull out.

“Stiles, I should warn you that I’m not very good at being close to people I really care about.” Peter said lowly, there was a seriousness to the older man’s tone. “Hell, before the fire the only family members I was on good terms with were Derek and his sisters, and we all know how that turned out.”

“Pete-” Stiles started to interrupt but Peter cut him off.

“Stiles please I have to say this.” Peter ran his hand through his hair. “If at any point, you feel overwhelmed and want out of this relationship, give me time to make things right?”

“Peter Hale, I’m not going anywhere, do you hear me? I know what this particular bite mark means.” He pointed to where the former Alpha bit him. “And I’m swearing on my mother’s grave that I’m yours and you’re mine.” Stiles’ firmness was more than enough confirmation for Peter that his little witch wasn’t going anywhere.

Morning transitioned into noon and Stiles went to meet Hayley and her friends from lunch at the town mall, while Peter went to pick up something from his office.

In the food court, Stiles sat chatting fondly with Hayley and her best friends, Warren and Beth Bordon. Warren and Beth were twins and witches as well.

The twins looked like gender swapped versions of each other, with their dark brown eyes and olive complexion, and their hair however were literally like day and night. Beth’s long blonde locks had a honey hue to it. Warren’s ear length hair was black as a starless night.

“So Stiles, how do you like our sleepy little town so far?” Warren asked taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

“It’s pretty cool so far, way more peaceful than my hometown, supernatural baddies liked to party there for some reason.” Stiles chuckled playfully.

“Oh we get our fair share of big bads.” Beth laughed softly. “Did Hays tell you about the siren that tried to kill us and wanted to kidnap her?” She asked curiously.

“No she didn’t, but I’d love to hear the story.” Stiles grinned knowing that the had to be good story.

“I’ll tell you later Stiles, but I’m curious about the bite mark.” The green eyed witch pointed to the bandage on her cousin’s neck. “When did you and Peter make that commitment?” She asked her cousin.

“This morning, and no using your psychic powers on me, it’s not fair, I don’t have power like that.” Stiles said with a playful pout.

Hayley and the twins laughed light-heartedly. “So, Hays, how’s Nik?” Warren asked and Beth added in that they hadn’t seen him in a while.

“Oh, Nik’s great he and Ronnie just made it to Vegas.” She showed them pictures of her boyfriend, her brother, and a girl with red hair and dark green eyes in various places in North America. 

“How can they afford a trip that expensive?” Stiles asked curiously sipping on his milkshake. 

“Oh, Nik’s a prince.” The blonde witch said nonchalantly causing Stiles’ eyes to widen with surprise. The honey eyed teen turned to his cousin.

“You’re dating a prince?” Stiles’ shock earned a giggle from Hayley.

A smile crept onto Hayley’s face. “Yup.” She said popping the “p”. Stiles definitely thought that was the coolest thing he heard since he entered the world of the supernatural world.

Later that night, after changing in a red hoodie over a Captain America shirt with blue jeans and his favorite pair of Converses, Stiles walked into Peter’s bedroom and saw his boyfriend in a flattering dark blue deep V-neck with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black jeans and boots. “Hey Wolfie, you ready?” Stiles asked walking up behind him.

Peter turned around wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “Yes I am, are we taking your car or mine?” He asked in between kisses.

“Your car, I have to take Roscoe into the mechanic’s.” Stiles said with a shrug. “Besides, I’ve never been in your car.”

“Well let’s get going, I’m starving.” Peter grabbed his jacket and they headed out to bar & grill.

When they got to the bar & grill, Stiles was impressed with the crowd that his uncle’s recipes brought in. The place gave off a warm and cozy vibe that could make anyone feel right at home. Let’s not forget that he was glad that Scott and Derek didn’t freak out about the mating mark.

“So this is the town mom and dad wanted to move the pack to?” Derek asked cutting into his flame broiled steak.

Peter nodded. “Yeah, after a week here I understood why.” He said and took a sip of his Guinness. “It’s peaceful and quiet, it’s like what Beacon County used to be before the hunters came along.” He explained.

Derek nodded in understanding. “So no hunters here? I sense a lot of different supernaturals in the area.” He said and Scott, who was eating pizza pockets, agreed with his boyfriend curious about why that was.

“No hunters here, but according to Stiles’ cousin there has been the occasional troublemaker, I was surprised I hadn’t noticed since I was in town during the last threat she faced.” 

“Wait, Hayley’s like us?” Scott asked with his mouth full and eyes wide in surprise, earning a bit of laughter from the others.

Stiles managed to pull himself to gather a little bit. “Scotty, remember what we said about talking with your mouth full?” He teased causing his brother to blush with embarrassment. “But yeah Hayley is like us.” He started to munch on his curly fries

Dinner continued with the couples talking about Summer plans; Derek planned on taking Scott to Las Vegas for The 4th of July. Peter announced he was taking Stiles to New York City to for that particular holiday.

Scott and Stiles were silently communicating, totally loving having rich boyfriends who wanted to spoil them rotten. Derek and Scott froze when they saw someone approaching their table.

“Stiles, Peter, hey how’s are you two enjoying the place?” Adam had come over to greet his nephew and his nephew’s boyfriend (Hayley told him earlier). “Who are your friends?”

“Hey uncle Adam. You remember my best friend Scott right?” Stiles waited for Adam to nod before gesturing to Derek. “And this is his boyfriend and Peter’s nephew Derek Hale.”

Adam shook both werewolves’ hands. “Well I better get back to the bar, before Joe Danvers starts missing me, don’t be afraid to come find me if you need anything.” He smiled before heading back over to the bar where an older man was nursing a glass of bourbon.

The double date ended with the group getting sundaes and before Peter paid, leaving a generous tip for the great service. Stiles and Peter bid the other couple goodnight before they went back to the apartment.

The honey eyed boy’s phone started ringing as soon as he walked into his bedroom. “Hello?” He answered not recognizing the number.

_ “Stilinski.” _ Jackson Whittemore’s voice sounded from the other line of the call.

“Jackson?” Stiles asked confused, he hadn’t heard from the jock in two years, why was he calling now?

_ “Yeah, listen I’m in some serious trouble, how fast can you get to London?”  _ Jackson’s tone was rushed and panicked and made Stiles worried.

“Jackson, what’s wrong? What happened?”

  
There was silence on Jackson’s end for a minute far too long.  _ “There are hunters after me.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions


	6. Bad News, Again.

Hi guys, I have some bad news. So updates for this story are gonna be very slow for a while because I'm unemployed at the moment and am focusing a lot more of my time on applying for jobs so I don't get kicked out my apartment and end up on homeless or worse, living with my grandmothers and aunt. 

I do have good news though, I'm still writing the next chapter which is the start of the first major story arc.

Sneak Peek: Stiles is in for a very big surprise (Peter gets surprised for a different reason). Stiles and Peter get company on their rescue mission. Peter and Hayley begin to help Stiles with his magic. Arriving in London, Stiles and Peter reunite with Jackson and a few surprising faces. Not even in London for a whole day, Stiles, Peter, and Hayley are attacked.


	7. Updates and suggestions

Hi guys, it's been awhile since I've updated this story and I'm sorry about that. I've been struggling to write to the next chapter and apologize for keeping you lovely people waiting.

It started off with me not having time because I have to find another job, then evolved into writer's block which turned into not having the motivation, then I suffered a tragic loss in my life.

I've found that writing and planning has helped me heal so I'm getting back to this story as well as starting a few others. But this update is about this story and I'm beyond open to any suggestions that you guys have.

So please, don't be shy to tell me any suggestions for this story you have, I'd love to read 'em.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, leave a kudo and comment with your thoughts about it. Please feel free to leave any predictions and suggestions you may have.


End file.
